Innocent
by Changeforgood
Summary: SPOILERS. A dark gloomy night can change what a person thinks about themselves. Hiccup still doesn't understand that it wasn't his fault his father died, what will the two most important women in his life do?


**Hey, I'm back. This story is inspired by 'Innocent' by T. Swift. Contains HTTYD 2 SPOILERS. There I warned you. Okay, so this might break your heart just a bit more. Hiccstrid included. Moping Hiccup, ****.**

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

**Innocent**

The young chief was in the Great Hall, looking at the plans to reconstruct the village. The darl gloomy place was only lit by a candle. The dark night was only seen when the wind would open the door. It had been three days since his whole world had exploded. Three days ago he became chief. Three days ago he found his mother. Three days ago Toothless became Alpha. Three days ago he tried to confront Drago. Three day ago _his father died._

Hiccup was still getting used to the what had happen the last few days. Everyone knew he wasn't being himself. He had been in shock. He had been thinking of ways he could have evaded Drago. Ways he could of evaded death. Ways he could've just not let it happen. But it all ended in his mind that it was_ his fault._

Since that day, he thought that he was the reason of death of his father. If only he didn't confront Drago. If only he could've controlled Toothelss. If only he could've listened to his father. All if his thoughts went to _if only,_ always remembering him he was the cause. _The cause of death._

Hiccup scribbled on the plans, new ideas his brained popped out. He was into it, scribbling as fast as he could. "Hiccup" he heard a voice say

It startled him, to only see on the paper that they were not ideas, but scribbles. He turned around to see a young lady. Tall, fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes. _Astrid_

Behind her was a glow-in-the-dark dragon, he was completely black. Except for his spine and nostrils which were blue. And his big green eyes. _Toothless._

"Hiccup" she said waving her hand over his head.

That immediately broke his train of thought in which he responded "Hu"

"Hiccup, you've been scribbling on that paper for the last ten minutes, you need some rest" she said pulling out a plate with chicken and a mug with water "Here I brought you this eat, and then I'll take you home okay"

"I'm not tired or hungry" he said moving the plates "But thanks"

"Hiccup, you have to eat, the last time you ate was this morning"

"Astrid, I 'm okay"

"Hiccup no your not you haven't been sleeping or eating for the past three days, even Toothless is worried about you" As he heard his name Toothless walked up to Hiccup and cooed.

"I know but I've been busy reconstructing the village, you guys understand right" he said scribbling more on the plans

"Hiccup" she said pulling paper from the table "You have to eat" she put the bowls near him again

"Fine, but I have to finish this before tommrow so I'll just eat, ok"

"No, when you are finish you are going to go to bed"

"No, I have to finish this"

"Hiccup, what have you written on the paper" she asked opening it.

On the paper were scribbles everywhere. In the background you could see some house designs, but it was mostly covered in scribbles. "Just some ideas" he said biting the chicken leg

"Babe, just go to sleep you aren't even thinking right these are just scribbles"

"No, it's no let me see" he said reaching for the paper

"Uh, Uh finish the chicken and drink your water" she said moving the paper out of his reach

"Ok" he said finishing his chicken and drinking his water "Now can I see it"

"Nope" she said scrolling the paper and putting it under her arm

"Why not"

"Because you have to go to sleep"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because"

"Because.." she trialed off "Hiccup is something wrong"

"You know something Astrid thanks for telling me that you know it is better if I go to sleep" he said standing up and walking out the door , Toothless trailing behind him "Thanks for the dinner see you tomorrow"

As the door was shut, Astrid just stood there remembering what had just happened in front of her. Something was wrong with Hiccup, something that he wouldn't tell. She knew Hiccup was off due to all that had happened. But something so bad that he didn't tell her, now that was bad. Astrid had to find out.

Astrid walked out of the great hall into the darkness. She walked around the houses toward Hiccup's. As she was walking she was startled by Valka, who was landing with Cloudjumper. "Valka" asked Astrid

"Hey, Astrid how are you" she said as she dismounted Couldjumper

"Oh, I'm fine but something's wrong with Hiccup"

Valka stopped from what she was doing and gave her undivided attention to Astrid "What's wrong with Hiccup"

"Well, I took him food to the great hall, then he didn't want to go to sleep, but when I asked why he just left"

"Ok, so where is he now"

"He's walking home with Toothless"

"Ok, so first let's check the house and if he's not there who knows where he might've gone, Cloudjumper you can go sleep if you want ok, I'll come if I need help" she instructed her dragon and Astrid

Cloudjumper went to his stable as the two women began to walk. Once they reached the house, they heard noises coming from inside "What is happening" they both asked

They opened eh door to see Toothless coming downstairs "Toothless, where's Hiccup" asked Astrid

Toothless pointed to his room and all three of them ran up.

Inside the room, there was no one in the bed, no one on the desk, and no one sitting near the window. Only to find a crying Hiccup curled up in a ball on the floor. He was no longer wearing his suit rather he was only wearing his pants. He was sweating and extremely hot. His hair was damp and his eyes fully shut, only letting the tears get through. Astrid and Valka got to their knees to see Hiccup. "Hiccup" said Astrid "Wake up"

Hiccup just kept crying only to be uncurled by both of them "Son, get out of it; it's only a dream" pleaded Valka

"It's all my fault" Hiccup mumbles

"What did he just say" asked Valka

"No, no dad; this is all my falut" he mumbles

Astrid put her ear near his face "Dad died because of me" mumbled Hiccup

Astrid took her ear of his face to only look at Valka with a blank look. "What's wrong" asked Valka

"Valka, he's blaming himself for Stoick's death" she responded

Valka looked at Astrid. In her mind, she was thinking about that hour that all three of them had spent together. Then when disaster struck, how Hiccup had been the whole time. She then thought of what her son had seen. She had seen Stoick dead on the floor. But Hiccup not only see the last word that came out of his mouth but also the last step he took to save him. "Astrid, we have to get him out of this" Valka insisted

Hiccup was still crying on the floor not releasing his fist he had just made. "Hiccup, babe it's not your fault; get out of it" Astrid said

"Hiccup, we all know it's not your fault" Valka insisted.

Toothless cooed at Hiccup's hand. It was like that for about an hour when Hiccup finally manged to stop crying. He opened his slightly eyes to the night to see the two women. "Hiccup" they both said "It's not your fault"

Hiccup looked at them both not yet realizing what they were saying. He heard whispers, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He finally managed to open his eyes completely and see who was in front of him "Astrid, mom" he said

"Hiccup" they said as they both hugged him "It's not your fault"

Hiccup finally figured what they were saying and remembered what were the last half hour like. He had been reliving the death of his father, but every time he did something changed but there was always death. Every time he tired something else either Valka would die,his dad, Toothless, or someone else near him. The only reason why he had woken up was because the last time he tries rewriting what would happen he had gotten killed. Hiccup was crying again, even harder than before, Valka and Astrid didn't let go of Hiccup. Toothless was also with them but didn't go for the hug, he just sat there looking at his rider crying. He cried until he feel asleep again, in which Astrid left telling Valka if it happened again o call her. Valka just stayed there for what felt hours until she was surly positive that Hiccup won't wake up again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**The next morning **_

Hiccup woke up, not remembering anything that had happened last night, only the dreams that followed him. Hiccup walked down stairs expecting nobody to be there, but to his surprise his mother was already up. "Hiccup how do you feel" she asked

"Well, better than yesterday Astrid was right to go to sleep" he answered

"Hiccup, I mean about your dreams"

"What do you mean" he asked. Did they know.

"Hiccup, I know this time is not as simple as life used to be, but you still have to give time to yourself and figure out what you're thinking"

"Mom, I still don't know what you mean"

"Hiccup, who you are is not what you did okay"

"Stop confusing mom just tell me what you mean"

"Hiccup, you don't remember last night do you"

"Well, no…."

"Because last night Astrid and I found you crying on the floor about your father, Hiccup you did not cause his death, Drago did"

"But mom, if I hadn't gone to Drago none of that would've happened, everything would have been perfect right now"

"But, Hiccup if you hadn't you would've never found me, you wouldn't have stopped the war, Hiccup I just want to tell you something even if you did something different there would always be death"

"Mom, I know that I realized that last night, and I 'm sorry about evading that whole day…"

"Hiccup, its okay you're still growing up" she said putting her hand on his check "Your still an innocent"

**There we go, that's my ending. Hiccup it isn't your fault. I might be doing another on 'Haunted' for Toothless/Hiccup friendship. So what did you think. Fav, Follow. And Review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_I will bow down toward your holy temple and will praise your name for your unfailing love and your faithfulness, for you have so exalted your solemn decree that it surpasses your fame._

_Psalm 138:2 NIV_


End file.
